Mi razón de ser
by Chachos
Summary: [UA-AU]-¡Eres él pervertido del otro día!.-¡No soy pervertido!.-¡Hacer eso no es de hombres!.-¿¡Que hiciste que Stripper?.-¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!.-¡No me llames enana!.-Gehee.-¡Natsu!.-¿¡Lisanna?.-¿Como que quieres a ambas idiota?.-No se...quiero a ambas pero solo debo estar con una.-Pues decide ya flamitas.-Perdóname Luce./rate T por lenguaje obsceno.
1. Centro comercial

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima~.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo I._**

_Hacía un día terriblemente caluroso, era tan terrible que las personas tenían que andar por las calles como en Miami, Florida o los lugares más calientes del mundo que se puedan imaginar, en el centro de la ciudad iban caminando un grupo de muchachos viendo las tiendas y uno que otro taco de ojo con las muchachas que pasaban por las calles hasta llegar al centro comercial._

-¡Ahh es un día genial, estoy encendido!-exclamo animadamente un chico de estatura normal, de cabello rosa y ojos color verde opaco, él era Natsu Dragneel alías "Salamander", un universitario, como cualquier otro chico tiende a tener diferentes tipos de actividades, es muy energético e hiperactivo, le gusta mucho el clima caluroso y comer cosas picantes, se encuentra estudiando ingeniería civil.

-Estás loco Salamander-bufo pesadamente otro chico moreno muy alto de cabellos largos color negro, pero debido al calor que hacía lo llevaba atado a un chongo bajo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, muy atractivo por donde se le viera muy a pesar de todos los piercings que tenía en su cara, eso era algo que lo hacía más atractivo según las chicas y de apariencia ruda, él era Gajeel Redfox alías "Gazille", él fue quien apodo "Salamander" a Natsu, y al igual que el nombrado estudiaba la misma carrera de ingeniería civil.

-Me derrito…-dijo en voz baja y ocultándose del sol bajo un árbol otro chico de la misma estatura de Gajeel, su color de piel era trigueña, cabello negro corto ligeramente alborotado, tiene una cicatriz en la frente del lado izquierdo pero esta es ocultada por su mismo flequillo, sus ojos son un gris intenso, Gray Fullbuster alías "Calzoncillo-man, Stripper, Actor porno, Hielito, Princeso de Hielo" y cualquier derivado en el cual involucra poca ropa, el a diferencia de Natsu y Gajeel no tolera el calor, prefiere el clima y cosas frías, tiene una manía de despojarse de su ropa y le es algo difícil de manejar, estudia en la misma universidad que Natsu y Gajeel, solo que el lleva por carrera Arquitectura.

-¡No aguantas nada hielitos!-le grito Natsu.

-¡Hace un calor del infierno y solo a ti se te ocurre querer ir al centro comercial en pleno infierno solo para separar el nuevo juego de Assassins Creed!-rezongó Gray.

-¡Eres una nena!-recrimino Natsu.

-Bueno…el Stripper tiene razón en algo-dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de los dos mientras ellos esperaban respuesta alguna-si no se separa con anticipación el juego será difícil conseguir después, además si lo separas con tiempo te darán un descuento, y te regalaran una camisa oficial y el video juego firmado por el creador.

-Recuérdame eso cada que me queje por el hecho de acompañarlos con este calor.

-Hay ya ni te quejes hielitos, que ya hemos llegado-dijo Natsu presionando el botón del semáforo para peatones para poder cruzar la calle.

-Va esperar tu puta madre a cruzar la calle calor del demonio-dijo Gray quien al ver que no venía ningún carro cruzo la calle rápidamente para entrar al centro comercial y sentir el aire acondicionado en su piel-¡aire frío al fin!-exclamo mientras se sentaba a esperar a Natsu y Gajeel en una de las bancas del centro comercial.

-¡Ese cabrón!-grito Natsu cruzando la calle seguido de Gajeel.

-Gehee~, no aguanta el calor ese Stripper.

-¡Es una nena!.

_Al entrar al centro comercial pudieron divisar a un Gray relajado sentado en una banca mientras los esperaba, al juntarse de nuevo discutieron como lo hacían siempre y después empezaron a caminar un rato hasta llegar a GameStop* para separar el juego de Natsu, que en total fueron tres porque Gajeel y Gray también decidieron separarlo, caminaron un rato viendo las tiendas de ropa para hombres, hicieron unas compras leves, Natsu compro unas camisas que quería hace unas semanas atrás, Gajeel se compró más piercings y unos botines que quería desde hace un mes y por ultimo Gray compro un perfume puesto que el suyo se había acabado y por último se compró unos nuevos tachones pues los anteriores ya estaban muy viejos y desgastados así que solo los utilizaría para las prácticas de futbol* y guardaría los nuevos para los partidos que se organizaran._

-¡Muero de hambre!-grito Natsu dejando sus bolsas de papel en una mesa a la que habían llegado, después de sus compras decidieron ir a la plaza de restaurantes que tenía el centro comercial.

-Pues vayan a ordenar lo que van a comer-comentó Gray tomando asiento a Natsu y Gajeel, puesto que conocía el apetito de ambos, y bueno no es que él no tuviera ese apetito, pero sabía aguantar un poco más que ellos en cuestiones de comida.

-¡Bien!-grito Natsu quien salió disparado a su restaurant favorito, seguido de él iba Gajeel, Gray solo se limitó a observarlos con algo de vergüenza, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y Natsu y Gajeel venían con sus tickets de compra y sus números correspondientes de órdenes.

-Ya vuelvo, iré a ordenar mi comida-dijo Gray dejando a sus dos amigos en la mesa, se fue directo a la pizzería para su fortuna no había fila para ordenar su comida-que suerte-dijo para sí mismo hasta que se acercó a la caja registradora-deme el paquete que trae una rebanada de pizza, la pasta, verduras y refresco-dijo amablemente mientras la cajera le tomaba la orden y cobraba al mismo tiempo que le fue entregado su número de orden, se recargo en la pared para esperar su comida puesto que como no había tanta gente su orden saldría rápido se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que escucho las voces de Natsu y Gajeel con una tercera voz que no conocía-debe ser alguien de la universidad-le restó importancia.

-Señor, su orden-le dijo la cajera a Gray entregándole su comida-el refresco es refill-añadió amablemente, Gray asintió y se retiró.

_Antes de llegar a su mesa con sus amigos se detuvo en otra mesita dejando su charola a un lado para acercarse a la máquina de sodas para agarrar hielo, presiono la palanquita y el hielo empezó a caer a su baso sintiéndolo frio a través del cartón hasta que escuchó un pequeño quejido, volteo y bajo un poco la vista encontrándose con una muchacha de ojos y cabellos azules algo largos con pequeñas ondas al final de las puntas ella le llegaba pocos centímetros por debajo de su hombro, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que se escuchó en un tono muy bajo "frío", y pudo divisar en el escote de su blusa, que por cierto se le hacía algo normal para el que sus compañeras de universidad usaban, entre lo que era el escote de su pecho diviso unos pequeños pedazos de hielos que debieron haberle saltado al momento en que el lleno su baso, su brazo se movió automáticamente dirigiéndose al escote de la muchacha y con su mano retiro los pedazos de hielos._

_-_Esto…-dijo torpemente mostrándole los pedacitos de hielo, ¿¡cómo pudo hacer eso a una desconocida!?, la muchacha lo miraba sorprendida y con un tono muy rojo encendido en sus mejillas-eh…yo lo sie…-

_¡Splash! _

_Frio, ahora era el quien sentía frio y agua escurriéndole en la cara, ¡no vio venir eso y no pensó que eso molestaría a la muchacha!...¡pero claro que iba a molestarle! ¿y cómo no?, cualquier mujer se enfadaría si alguien de la nada metiera su mano entre sus pechos ¡y más si era un completo desconocido!, alzo su vista para buscar a aquella muchacha y disculparse pero ella ya no estaba._

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo por lo bajo Gray mientras que con unas cuantas servilletas se limpiaba el agua que le escurría por la cara.

-¿¡Pero que te paso hielitos!?-cuestiono Natsu soltando las carcajadas al ver que Gray llego con parte de su ropa mojada-¿¡te ha orinado un perro o que!? hahaha.

-¿Qué te paso Stripper?.

-Nada que no quieran saber-comento fastidiado mientras se disponía a comer.

-Oye, Gajeel-le llamo Natsu al mencionado mientras se llevaba una pierna de pollo a la boca-entonces ¿tu prima se transferirá de universidad estos días?.

-Sí-contesto tomando de su refresco-dice que el viejo-ósea él padre de Gajeel-le dijo que sería mejor que estuviera en la misma universidad que yo, y que aparte tiene mejor oportunidad y esas tonterías de las que siempre habla Metalicana con tu padre.

-Cierto, hace unos días escuche a Igneel platicar con tu padre de que la universidad donde estamos era una mejor opción para tu prima.

_Mientras Natsu y Gajeel platicaban, Gray seguía pensando en lo de hace rato ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?, ahora le tacharan de manoseador ¡y él no era así!._

* * *

_**GameStop -como dice su nombre- es una tienda de puros video juegos (¡nah! ¿¡neta!?-sarcasm-) que hay en laredo, texas y más partes de USA-más no se si en toda latino américa.**_

**_Fútbol_**_**, es el que muchos países conocen como "soccer" -en el fic se pronunciara solo Fútbol- le pondré así porque ya se me es costumbre llamarle así puesto que vivo en mexico LOL**_

_**¡Hola!, ¿cuanto tiempo?, jojo...aksjkdas vine con algo nuevesisho~, ya se que soy una descarada porque tengo más historias que continuar...-se hace bolita (?)- pero era inevitable no subir algo, además de que tenía pensado hacer esto solo en oneshot pero mil y un ideas llegaron a mi cabeza, ando vomitando arcoiris -sentido figurado~-, aunque bueno creo...CREO que no haré tan largo este fic :v, anyway~, me retiro en tres horas me voy a la universidad o^o/**_

_**por cierto que lo ultimo lo saque de un pequeño doujinshi que leí hace mucho en deviantart xD**_

_**¿Reviews, Aye?.**_


	2. Preparando una boda

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo II._**

_Esa misma tarde, después de que salieron del centro comercial y del pequeño incidente de Gray, que decidió darlo por olvidado, al final del día volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Natsu al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que pasaría la noche sola, el coche de Igneel no estaba, seguro se quedaría hasta tarde trabajando con el padre de Gajeel._

-Bueno, habrá más cena para mí-dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba el número de la pizza-sí, sí, la especial del día en tamaño jumbo solo que, quítale las anchoas y ponle extra queso, más carne, tocino, peperoni y rajas de jalapeño, aja no importa que se cobre extra por los ingredientes demás-colgó la llamada.

_ Ahora Natsu se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala perezosamente encendiendo la T.v y cambiando los canales en lo que esperaba a que llegara la pizza, un pequeño gato azul salto a sus piernas, él era Happy un pequeño felino de un peculiar color azul, lo encontró una de esas tantas veces cuando estaba en el kínder, mientras esperaba a Igneel al final de clases, __en la pequeña galería frontal del kínder en una caja de cartón se encontraba había algo moviéndose y claro como todo niño curioso Natsu no se quedó atrás, fue y se asomó encontrándose con el pequeño felino azul, este primero le tiro un arañazo, pero el pequeño Natsu no se rindió y lo tomo con ambas manos tratando de brindarle confianza __al felino lo cual no tardo mucho, pronto llego Igneel y no le fue difícil aceptar que su hijo se quedara con el pequeño gato de tan peculiar color, fuera de eso volviendo a la actualidad ahora se había dado cuenta de que llamaban al timbre de su casa._

-Debe ser la pizza, Happy-el pequeño felino ronroneo acomodándose en el sillón mientras veía a su dueño acercarse a la puerta, para fortuna del estómago de Natsu si era el repartidor de pizza-¡oh, qué bien que llegaste muero de hambre!.

-Perdone la tardanza, aquí tiene su pedido-dijo el repartidor entregándole una caja enorme a Natsu.

-¡Oh, sí!-grito entusiasmado, saco dinero de su cartera y le entrego al repartidor un billete grande.

_-Este disculpe…pero no cuento con el cambio necesario…_

-No importa, que en tu trabajo cobren lo que fue del pedido y conserva el cambio, ¡gracias!-término cerrando la puerta para después irse a la sala y colocar en la mesita la caja de pizza-muy bien Happy es hora de la cena-le dijo a su felino mientras se sentaba y estaba a pocos centímetros de abrir la caja hasta que escucho el timbre llamar de nuevo, se levantó algo molesto para ir a la puerta y abrirla-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi hora de comid…-se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y a los lados de la calle encontrándose con nadie hasta que vio hacia abajo vi un sobre blanco lo recogió, cerró la puerta con candado y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, dejo de lado el pedazo de pizza que había mordido ya y tomo el sobre-una carta…¿será para Igneel?-volteo un poco el sobre, pero al ver el remitente de la carta sus ojos se ensancharon y sus pupilas se encogieron-i-imposible…

_Por otra parte de la ciudad un poco al norte, en una casa un poco grande, y no, no era una mansión solo era una casa grande con terreno de más, con el jardín perfectamente bien podado, las plantas bien cuidadas y los arboles grandes, al frente en la galería había suficiente espacio para hacer una fiesta grande, había sillas y mesas de jardín. Por el portón principal se encontraba entrando Gajeel, pero sintió que alguien más detuvo el portón._

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?-cuestiono Gajeel.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde tú Gajeel?-cuestiono divertida.

-Tienes suerte de que Metalicana no está, te perdí de vista en el centro comercial ¿A dónde fuiste?-cuestiono dándole paso a la muchacha.

-¡Oh, Gajeel estaba preocupado por Juvia!~-dijo felizmente la peli azul mientras subía por las escaleras que conectaban con la entrada de la casa-bueno pues, fui a la imprenta para checar los últimos detalles de las invitaciones~.

-Estas entusiasmada con esa boda ¿cierto?.

-¡Claro!-grito feliz.

-Espero que hagas lo correcto-comentó seriamente Gajeel.

-Gajeel…-se detuvo la peli azul antes de abrir la puerta para voltear a ver al mencionado-e-entiendo que no te llevas del todo bien con Bora…y que nadie tenía previsto que de verdad fuéramos a formalizar…y tras cinco años de noviazgo yo tampoco lo tenía previsto, pero admito que es algo que me pone feliz-sonrió.

-Es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana-respondió fríamente haciendo que Juvia bajara un poco la mirada-pero si ese idiota sale con alguna tontería o te lastima…no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, y da por hecho que Metalicana al igual que yo lo daremos por muerto-termino de decir mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de Juvia mientras le revolvía unos cuantos cabellos tomándola por sorpresa.

-Gajeel…gracias-sonrió mientras se abalanzaba hacia el dándole un abrazo rodeándolo por la cintura del mencionado, Juvia lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Gajeel no era de las personas que son de demostrar mucho afecto, pero también sabía y garantizaba que él la quería como ella a él, puede que a vista de todos tengan apellidos diferentes y sean solamente primos, pero ellos eran hermanos, al momento en que la madre de Juvia murió y su padre prácticamente la vendiera con su cuñado Metalicana.

_Ambos entraron a la casa y no se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie, bueno no es como si su casa siempre estuviera llena de personas, Juvia y Gajeel entraron a la cocina llegando sobre el refrigerador buscando que comer, hasta que una de las señoras que les ayudaba en el mantenimiento en la casa llego y los regaño por no avisarle para que fuera ella quien cocinara y no Redfox ni Lockser, al final les hizo algo sencillo para la cena y los dejo solos a ambos en el comedor, Gajeel en la parte superior y Juvia en la parte superior del otro extremo._

-Si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar-comentó Redfox con la boca llena de comida y con el fin de molestar a Lockser.

-Y a ti te van a confundir con un cavernícola si sigues con esos modales-rezongó-además por más que coma Juvia no engorda…

-Tienes suerte mujer-dijo mientras se llevaba una cucharada de lo que comían.

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación a descansar un rato que ando con los nervios de punta~-termino de decir mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina.

-¡Aun estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás con esa boda!-grito Gajeel mientras terminaba de comer.

-¡Gracias por el apoyo, Gajeel!-grito ella mientras subía las escaleras mientras daba vuelta en el pasillo para ir a su habitación, pero no contaba que al entrar a su cuarto se iba a encontrar con una muchacha de largos cabellos plateados que estaba de espaldas y en cuclillas buscando algo en sus cajones de ropa-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono seriamente.

La muchacha de cabellos plateados se alteró al escucharla entrar y con esa pregunta-¡J-juvia!...no…no hacía nada es solo que…

-Ángel, te he dicho infinitas veces que no entres a mi habitación-dijo un poco más calmada pero aun con un poco de molestia-¿Qué estabas buscando en mi cajón?.

-Ah…bueno pues…es que buscaba una blusa que no estaba en mi cuarto, y pensé que muy seguramente que se coló entre tu ropa cuando Eva la trajo a tu cuarto solo eso-contestó con un poco de molestia.

-Está bien, discúlpame…es que ando nerviosa.

-Claro…-se recargo en un buró-Cómo no estarlo a dos días de tu boda ¿verdad?-dijo secamente.

-La verdad sí, discúlpame de verdad-decía la peli azul mientras se quitaba un dije del cuello, después miró a su cama y vio unas cajas que estaban envueltas con papel de adorno color plateado y listones blancos-¿¡más regalos!?-ante ese comentario Ángel rodo los ojos sin que Juvia la viera-ahh ando muy cansada como para llevarlos al apartamento…

Ante ese último comentario Ángel sonrió-Si gustas yo puedo llevarlos-Juvia la miró un poco extrañada-yo solo decía ya que como dijiste que andas muy nerviosa y estresada, aparte necesitas descansar, ¿te molesta si lo hago yo?.

Juvia la siguió mirando un tanto extraño pues no se llevaban del todo bien, después suspiro y saco una llave plateada de un cajón de la mesita donde había una lámpara-Esta bien, pero no te demores-le entrego la llave.

-Claro, no te preocupes-dijo tomando las cajas envueltas, Juvia le abrió la puerta de su habitación para que saliera-regreso en cuanto deje los regalos-Juvia simplemente asintió y cerró la puerta soltando un suspiro.

_Al ir por las escaleras Ángel no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Gajeel, este se ofreció a ayudarle pero ella lo negó diciendo que ella podía, a Gajeel se le hizo un tanto extraño pero decidió no insistir más, ya hablaría con Juvia, por otro lado Ángel ya había salido y había echado los regalos que llevaba en el coche, se subió ella lo encendió y emprendió marcha, unas quince cuadras después llego a un gran edificio, se bajó y rodo los ojos de nuevo y miro de mala gana aquellos regalos que llevaba ahora cargando, subió al elevador y presiono un numero al cual sería al piso al que la llevaría el elevador, sacó la llave y abrió la cerradura entrando al apartamento y entro, dejo caer de mala gana al suelo las cajas que traía, coloco sus manos en la cadera y miró con desprecio el lugar._

-Ojala y te vayas ya de la casa-dijo fríamente.

-Vaya, no pensé en que odiaras tanto a Juvia-se escuchó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, por un instante se alteró y se tensó pero al ver a aquel sujeto de cabellos azules y un tatuaje de dos "C" pegadas, trato de mostrarse tranquila.

-No es de tu incumbencia Bora-le contestó-además solo vine a dejar los molestos regalos de tu boda.

-Bueno, pues ya estuvieras por irte, unos colegas están por llegar para hacerme una despedida de soltero-comentó arrogantemente Bora señalando la puerta.

-Tú no eres nadie para correrme-rezongó, pero al escuchar la palabra "despedida de soltero" su cerebro hizo un clic y sonrió para sus adentros-¿despedida de soltero eh?-cuestiono atrevidamente.

-Sí, y ya te puedes ir yendo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-dijo en el mismo tono de voz atrevido mientras se acercaba descaradamente a Bora para quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara-puede que nosotros no nos llevemos bien del todo pero…-se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-yo podría darte…el mejor regalo de bodas…

-Estás loca…-se tensó, pero su sangre empezó a hervir al sentir la cercanía de Ángel y esas últimas palabras que susurro en su oído.

-Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo Bora-y ahí otra vez ese tono tan seductor cerca de su oído.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo molesto mientras alejaba a Ángel tomándola por los hombros.

-Pruébalo-volvió a hablar con una voz llena de lujuria y deseo mientras se desabrochaba el lazo del vestido que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto la parte de sus pechos los cuales a un estaban cubiertos por su brasier, se alejó de este caminando rumbo a la habitación del apartamento, Bora soltó una que otra maldición, su sangre hervía se estaba concentrando en un solo punto, sin dudarlo pocos segundos después corrió a la habitación y la encontró ahí acostada en la cama con el plástico que cubría la sobre cama en el suelo y Ángel tal como vino al mundo.

_Mientras tanto cercas de las colonias que había en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba Gray quien iba llegando a su casa, entro y no vio a nadie en la sala así que opto por irse a su habitación._

-Vaya, hasta que llegas-dijo una voz femenina, era una muchacha más mayor que Gray, de buen cuerpo voluptuoso y largos cabellos negros.

-Ultear-dijo en modo de saludo-¿no ha llegado Ur?.

-No, se quedará hasta tarde en el trabajo, hay comida china de la que pedimos Lyon y yo en la cocina por si gustas cenar-le dijo.

-¿Vas a salir?-cuestiono al ver que Ultear se colocaba una gabardina larga de color negra.

-Un amigo pidió verme, le urgía que platicara con el sobre una chica que le gusta-Gray solo asintió y se despidió de Ultear volviendo a retomar camino hacía su habitación, era el único sitio de la casa donde podía tener tranquilidad.

-¡Gray!-se abrió la puerta de una patada dejando ver a un chico de la misma estatura de Gray, solo que con cabello blanco y ojos un poco más rasgados.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas te pasa Lyon!?-le grito.

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que saldrías al centro comercial!?.

-Sí es por lo del nuevo video juego ni te mortifiques que ya lo aparte-le dijo mientras le lanzaba la nota del video juego apartado-ahora lárgate-de una patada lo echo de su cuarto-ese imbécil-gruño mientras encendía su mini-split* y lo colocaba en la temperatura más baja para después dejarse caer pesadamente en su cama-al menos es viernes…-susurro para sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_**¡Hola!, he vuelto jojo y más feliz que nada ¿ya vieron el capítulo nuevo de Fairy Tail?, ¿que les pareció?, a mi en lo personal me gusto bastante xD, además el nuevo diseño de los personajes está más similar al del manga, aunque cofcofgajeelnotienepezonescofcof LOL, en fin tendremos que esperar hasta la otra semana para el siguiente capítulo~, anyway con respecto al fanfic, ahora lo hizo un poco "más largo", espero que les haya gustado y así~, ¿que será lo que recibió Natsu?, ¡odio a Bora!, pero no puedo evitar colocarlo xD, ¿quien sera el amigo con el cual tiene que ir Ultear? x), en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n.**_

_**Mini-split, es un aire acondicionado pequeño que va colocado en la parte alta de la pared pero que aun así enfría un chin*o xD**_

_**bueno otra cosa que agregar, Juvia si hablará en tercera persona, pero solo en ciertas ocasiones ya se darán cuenta~**_

_**en fin me retiro, se despide clauly~ ciao~ciao~**_

_**¿Reviews, aye ;^;?.**_


	3. Boda arruinada

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo III._**

_Esa misma noche…en una cama recién tendida, incluso con el plástico que la cubría pareciera que ahí nunca paso nada, sentado en un extremo de la cama estaba Bora terminando de ponerse su camisa, del otro extremo estaba una chica de cabellos plateados._

-Ha sido increíble-comento ella levantándose de la cama y sacudiendo un poco su vestido-deberíamos repetirlo.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono él algo ¿molesto?-ni lo sueñes…esto…esto ha sido solo un error…un error que no volverá a pasar.

-Debes estar bromeando-se posó frente a el-después de esto tú no te casaras con Juvia, tu y yo nos iremos por ahí los dos.

-Estás loca Ángel…

-¿Crees que después de esto Juvia se va querer casar contigo?-cuestiono burlonamente-además a mí no me engañas…tú te has querido solo matrimoniar con ella para poder mantener una imagen y posición social que no tienes.

-Puede que sea cierto-contestó-pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, y eso es de que por más loco que este yo no me quedaría con alguien como tú…estas muy lejos para llegarle siquiera a los talones a Juvia-eso fue balde de agua helada para Ángel, su enojo aumento a tal grado hacer hervir su sangre.

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo abofeteo fuertemente, tanto que pudo dejarle una cortada con el filo de sus uñas-te vas a arrepentir de eso, y de mí…¡de mí no te vas a librar tan fácilmente!-tomo su bolso y salió del apartamento hecha una fiera.

_Bora se quedó en silencio y se sentó de golpe en la cama, dejo que la sangre escurriera por su mejilla, después llevo ambas manos hacia su frente…¿Qué había hecho tres días justo antes de su boda?...bueno vamos que lo que Ángel había dicho anteriormente era cierto, él quería mantener una imagen y una buena posición social, pero cierto modo aunque le costara reconocerlo él se había encariñado con Juvia, a su manera, pero lo hizo con el paso del tiempo, suspiro pesadamente._

-Algo se me tiene que ocurrir para taparle la boca a esa niña…

_Al día siguiente todo fue normal, cada quien fue a sus clases y todo ese tipo de labores, Gajeel se encontró con sus amigos en la cafetería de la universidad y como de costumbre Natsu y Gray discutían, tomo asiento en una silla vacía y miro a ambos seriamente._

-Idiotas-los llamo, pero estos seguían peleando-¿esa no es Erza?-y como por arte de magia Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear.

-¡Aye!-se sentaron como si fueran cachorros entrenando.

-Bien ahora que tengo su atención…-volvió a su tono serio de antes.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Natsu.

-Nunca estas así de serio, ¿Qué te paso?-hablo Gray.

-¡No me paso nada idiotas!-grito molesto-tomen-les entrego unos sobres blancos.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestionaba Natsu al ver el sobre, pero al momento de ver los detalles del papel blanco palideció un poco-espera…no me digas que tu…

-¿¡Te vas a casa Redfox!?-cuestionaron Natsu y Gray, Gajeel sintió como si su alma saliera, como en esas animaciones japonesas.

-¡Claro que no estúpidos!-les grito mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado-es la boda de mi prima, solo ustedes están invitados y espero verlos ahí, no quiero estar esperándolos ¿entendieron?-dicho esto Gajeel se retiró.

-Un momento…¿¡Su prima se va a casar!?-grito eufóricamente Natsu.

-¡Deja de gritar imbécil!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza-por cierto ¿conoces a la prima de Gajeel?.

-¡Claro que la conozco, pronto se trasladara para nuestra universidad!...aunque supongo que después de su boda por lo visto.

-Como sea-le restó importancia Fullbuster, se levantó de su silla, tomo su mochila para abrirla y echo el sobre que le entrego Gajeel en ella-tengo clase, los veo en la salida-fue lo último que dijo Gray para irse perdiendo entre la multitud de los demás alumnos.

-Como sea-le restó importancia Fullbuster, se levantó de su silla, tomo su mochila para abrirla y echo el sobre que le entrego Gajeel en ella-tengo clase, los veo en la salida-fue lo último que dijo Gray para irse perdiendo entre la multitud de los demás alumnos.

_El día paso rápido, ya era de tarde y en la casa de los Redfox había un alboroto poco común, bueno ¿Cómo no estar haciendo ese tipo de alborotos?, si la muchacha que es como la hija de Metalicana estaba a dos días de casarse…¡su pequeña iba a casarse!, la señora de la limpieza estaba con los pelos de punta, nunca había visto a Juvia tan alterada._

-¡Petra!-gritaba Lockser a la señora de la limpieza.

-¿Si señorita?.

-¿No ha llegado mi tía Reina?-cuestiono-es que ella me ha llamado prometiéndome pasar por mí para ir a recoger mi vestido y es hora de que no llega.

-Ya no debe tardar, hace media hora llamo…¡señorita por favor cálmese está hecha todo un manojo de nervios!-dijo la señora tratando de tranquilizar a Juvia.

-T-tienes razón, lo siento mucho…estaré en mi habitación, si mi tía llega hazle saber que estoy arriba en mi cuarto por favor-dicho esto la peli azul subió las escaleras, pasando por los pasillos se detuvo en una puerta que estaba cerrada y estaba a unos pasos de su cuarto, toco la puerta-Gajeel ¿estás ahí?.

-¿Qué se te ofrece mujer?-dijo el pelinegro abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas…no te había visto en todo el día-sonrió accediendo el paso que le ofreció Gajeel para que entrara a su cuarto.

-Pues estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Redfox mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y se ponía a ver unos apuntes de su clase.

-¿Eso es de tu clase de hoy?-se acercó Juvia al escritorio asomando su cabeza curiosamente por un lado tratando de llamar la atención de Gajeel.

-Si-contesto secamente.

-¿Por qué ignoras a Juvia?-le cuestiono mientras le tomaba el rostro para que la viera y ella inflaba sus cachetes.

-Sabes bien porque lo hago mujer.

-Gajeel yo…

-Juvia, ¿sabes que eres como mi hermana cierto?-ella asintió-nunca me he interpuesto en todo lo que hagas ni en tus decisiones ni nada y que al contrario te he apoyado, pero esto de que quieras casarte…nomás no lo acepto ni lo aceptare.

-Eso ya lo sé…pero también debes entender que debo independizarme…a veces Juvia piensa que solo soy una carga y doy molestias…

-Sabes que esas son estupideces, si fueras todo eso yo estaría alegre de que te casaras y de que te vas a ir de la casa-bufo molesto Gajeel.

-Pero Gajeel yo…-ambos fueron interrumpidos porque entro la señora que les ayuda en la limpieza.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono secamente Gajeel.

-Dejaron esto para usted señorita-dijo la señora entregándole un sobre amarillo a Juvia.

-¿Quién lo manda?-cuestiono la peli azul al ver que en el sobre no había ninguna firma ni nadie de que lo haya enviado.

-No lo sé, apenas te viniste para arriba y me gire para la puerta y estaba el sobre.

-Se ve muy sospechoso de todos modos-comentó Gajeel.

-De todas formas gracias-añadió Juvia, la señora del servicio solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Crees que debería abrirlo?-cuestiono Juvia viendo el sobre amarillo.

-No lo sé es para ti según Petra, tal vez sea una premonición para que no te cases, gehee~-bromeo Redfox.

-¿Sabes que tus bromas son de pésimo gusto?.

-Ya a ver-se levantó y arrebato el sobre amarillo de las manos de Juvia mientras se paseaba por su cuarto, para ver o leer el contenido sosteniendo un papel blanco en sus manos, ensancho un poco los ojos y arrugo ese papel-no era nada importante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?-se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Gajeel-déjame leer-Gajeel se negó-Gajeel déjame leer ese papel ahora.

-Juvia, no…no tiene caso-arrugo más el papel mientras lo ocultaba en el bolsillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón-de verdad no tiene caso mujer.

-Gajeel…-comenzó acercarse al mencionado de una manera aterradora como de esos personajes de películas de terror que buscan a su víctima, Gajeel solo retrocedió unos pasos-¡dame ese papel!-saltó sobre él.

-¡Que no mujer!-la esquivó, pero claro algo que tenían que era de familia era una agilidad bruta que no se dio cuenta en que momento Juvia le saco el papel de su bolsillo, sino hasta que la vio con el papel extendido en las manos-¡Juvia!-ella no respondía-¡debe ser una broma de mal gusto de alguien más que no soy yo!.

-Lo sé…además…tú me dirías esto de frente…no por un estúpido papel que dice "Tú novio se revolcó con otra días antes de tu boda"…-dijo secamente dejando el papel de lado.

-Juvia yo lo sí…-trato de decir Gajeel de no ser interrumpido.

-¡Juvia, Gajeel!-entro gritando animadamente una mujer de cabellos verdes mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a los nombrados.

-¿¡Tía Reina!?-gritaron ambos al recibir el afectuoso abrazo de su tía que casi los deja sin aliento.

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?.

-¿Y Música?-cuestiono gajeel.

-El no tarda en llegar, tuvo que tomar un vuelo un poco más tarde que yo-sonrió la mujer peli verde.

-Bueno al menos pudieron venir-comentó Juvia.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono Reina, dado que pudo notar algo en la voz de la nombrada-siento como si algo raro te pasara-agrego con preocupación.

-No pasa nada-sonrió la peli azul-¿te parece si vamos por mi vestido?.

-¡Claro!-contestó animadamente Reina-¿Por qué no te adelantas un poco? tengo que hacerle una llamada a Música, ¡te alcanzo en menos de lo que imaginas!

-¡Sí!, Gajeel nos vemos más de rato-respondió Juvia un poco más animada saliendo del cuarto de Gajeel dejándolo a solas con Reina.

-Deja de mirarme así-hablo Gajeel ante la mirada acusadora de Reina-esta vez no he hecho nada.

-¿Entonces?.

-Solo es algo sin importancia…o al menos eso trate de hacerle entender a Juvia con ese papel anónimo que le lleg…mierda…

-¿Anónimo?, ¿Qué anónimo, porque no me dijo nada?, ¿seguros que no decía quien lo enviaba?.

-¿Todavía preguntas "él porque" de que no te comentamos nada?-suspiro pesadamente el pelinegro cruzado de brazos, busco con la mirada el papel arrugado y lo recogió para entregárselo a Reina-es este.

-Haber…-tomo dicho papel entre sus manos y mientras leía sus ojos se ensancharon y apretó más el papel-esto solo debe ser una broma de mal gusto y ya-volvió arrugar el papel para tirarlo a la basura-iremos por el vestido de Juvia, no tardaremos mucho en regresar por si tu padre pregunta-decía Reina mientras salía de la habitación de Gajeel-por cierto, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?.

-No, gracias…bueno pensándolo bien…tráiganme Nuggets de Mc'donalds, si te dan BBQ regrésaselos y diles que te den ranch gehee~.

-Sabía que pedirías eso, bueno nos vemos más de rato Gajeel~.

-Como sea-termino de decir el pelinegro para seguir viendo sus apuntes.

_Mientras tanto afuera de la casa estaba Juvia esperando a Reina, la cual salió lo más rápido posible, no sin antes tomar las llaves de uno de los autos que tenia de repuesto Metalicana._

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestiono Reina con una de sus manos en la cadera al ver a Juvia salir por el portón de entrada y salida.

-Pues…¿no iremos al centro?-cuestiono mientras señalaba con su mano la dirección que los llevaría al centro.

-Para eso tenemos auto querida-dijo mostrando las llaves que había tomado-anda ven sube y vayamos por tu vestido~-la peli azul asintió y siguió a su tía.

_Una vez que ambas ya habían subido al auto y que Reina lo haya puesto en marcha, empezaron andar por unas cuantas calles, platicaron sobre todo, el viaje de bodas de Reina y Música, cosa que Juvia quería saber y entre más cosas, sobre el cambio de universidad de Juvia hasta que llegaron al centro el cual era muy grande y había un sinfín de tiendas, restaurantes y locales distintos buscaron un estacionamiento y con suerte lo encontraron cerca de las tiendas a las cuales irían, se bajaron y pusieron seguro al carro seguido de la alarma. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la tienda de vestidos de noche y para eventos especiales tales como bodas, XV, primera comunión, confirmaciones, graduaciones y demás, __fueron con la recepcionista y le indicaron cual era el vestido que recogerían._

-Enseguida traigo su vestido señorita.

-Gracias-dijeron Reina y Juvia.

_ Juvia estaba animada de tener su vestido ya en sus manos puesto que su boda se celebraría mañana, pero aun así sentía algo…algo que no andaba del todo bien pero, ¿y si lo que decía ese anónimo era cierto?, no supo cuándo era que había llegado la recepcionista con el vestido y se lo había colocado para hacerle los últimos ajustes, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de eso hasta que la voz de Reina la saco de sus pensamientos._

-Todo esta listo ya Juvia-comentó la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras revolvía un poco los cabellos azules de Juvia-¿está todo bien?.

-¿Eh?...si…todo está bien tía-sonrió-ayúdame a sacarme el vestido ¿sí?.

-Claro-dijo mientras desplegaba los pequeños ganchitos del vestido para pronto bajar el zipper-ve y ponte tu ropa que después iremos a comer-la peli azul asintió y fue a uno de los vestidores donde tenía su ropa, se sacó el vestido y lo coloco con cuidado en el gancho, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a cambiarse, termino de acomodarse su pantalón y por último se agacho un poco para acomodarse sus zapatos bajos, miro la pequeña tabla en la cual tenía su ropa anterior y vio un pequeño papel y lo tomo-¿Qué será?-desdoblo con cuidado el papel, pensó en que podría ser una factura o algo pero al ver el contenido vio que no era eso-_"Es la última vez que te lo digo, ¡tu novio te engaña con otra!"-_leyó en voz baja lo que decía el papel, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, suspiro pesadamente, arrugo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡Juvia!-llamo Reina tocando la puerta del vestidor en el que Juvia estaba-¿está todo bien haya adentro?.

-¡S-sí, todo está en perfecto orden, ya voy para afuera!-dijo la peli azul algo nerviosa, termino de verse al espejo, abrió la puerta y tomo el vestido para entregárselo a la señorita que les estaba ayudando, miro a Reina y sonrió- Todo está bien tía.

-Bueno…-dijo Reina, toco la cabeza de su sobrina y sonrió-anda vamos terminemos de pagar para irnos a comer, Gajeel se enojara si no le llevamos su Nuggets.

-¡Claro!.

_Una vez que terminaron de pagar y recoger el vestido salieron de la tienda, caminaron un par de cuadras y vieron una que otra tienda comprando ropa y cosas que había en oferta, Juvia se resistió, pues no quería gastar más dinero del debido pero Reina de alguna forma mística al final la convenció, y ahora estaban en Mc'donalds comiendo un par de hamburguesas y platicando un rato, vieron las sillas de al lado estaban llenas de puras bolsas de cartón y plástico y la más grande era de plástico más resistente con un cierre, pues era la del vestido, terminaron de comer y tomaron sus compras, caminaron dos cuadras y llegaron al auto, abrieron las puertas de atrás y echaron las bolsas y colocaron con cuidado la del vestido en un gancho, por ultimo Reina encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha._

-Juvia…¿Qué te sucede?, has estado muy rara desde en la tarde que llegue por ti…-dio vuelta en una esquina y ya estaban a un par de cuadras de la casa-¿es por lo de los anónimos que te llegaron?.

Juvia ensancho los ojos de tal manera que casi se salían de su lugar-¿C-como supiste de eso tía?.

-Gajeel me lo dijo, y aparte no es muy difícil saber que algo te inquieta querida-detuvo el auto en la acera de afuera de la casa...Juvia estas a un día de tu boda…si crees que eso es verdad aun tienes tiempo para echarte para atrás si no estás al cien por ciento segura de esto…yo estaré apoyándote siempre en todo-sonrió-además…son solo anónimos no puedes hacerles caso del todo…pero aun así la decisión que tomes al final será solo la correcta.

-Gracias tía…si sé que son solamente anónimos de alguien que muy seguramente no tiene nada mejor que hacer, pero de alguna manera algo no anda bien del todo, en todo el día de ayer no vi a Bora, y lo llame una sola vez a su celular y me contesto de una manera tan…no se…serio, cortante…distante…que no se…trate de preguntarle solamente en cómo le fue en su día pero solo me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y en la noche me envió un ramo de veinticinco rosas pidiéndome disculpas por su comportamiento.

Reina suspiro pesadamente, sabía que algo si andaba mal con eso, lo deducía además de su sexto sentido de mujer y más que nada ese instinto maternal que tenía con Juvia y con Gajeel-Bueno…pues mañana nos daremos cuenta de eso querida, ahora solo dedícate a descansar que en verdad lo vas a necesitar linda.

-Gracias tía-abrazó a Reina rodeándola por la cintura tomando a la peliverde por sorpresa-muchas gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos...

-No tienes porqué agradecer pequeña-le sonrió con dulzura-anda vamos que tenemos que bajar las cosas y alistar todo para mañana.

-Sí-sonrió ampliamente la peli azul.

_Una vez que entraron a la casa dejaron las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y por último en la habitación de Juvia, de un armario de los que había saco un maniquí, lo acomodo y por ultimo saco el vestido y lo coloco ahí, después tomo una ducha y se cambió a sus ropas para dormir, se echó a su cama y dejo el celular en la mesita de noche que había en un lado de la cama, pero apenas cerro los ojos para conciliar el sueño y su teléfono timbro, vio quien era la persona que llamaba y vio que era su prometido, atendió la llamada y escucho lo que él le platicaba de lo que había echó en el día y pidiendo disculpas nuevamente por su comportamiento del día anterior, duraron un rato así hasta que del cansancio ella cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo._

**_. . ._**

_El día era estupendo, despejado con hermosas nubes esponjosas adornando al cielo azul, era una perfecta tarde fresca y un perfecto día para celebrar una boda, en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia por el civil todos estaban ya, no era mucha gente solo lo normal la familia y los verdaderos amigos de la familia, por un lado estaba Ángel quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como de una niña a la que le acaban de dar su dulce preferido, Reina no paso por desapercibido eso y la cuestiono de manera amable aunque solo recibiera una respuesta nada amable por parte de la de cabellos platinados, en uno de los rincones se podía ver a Gajeel con un chico peli rosado y un pelinegro, pero no eran tan notorios en él lugar, Gajeel se notaba un tanto ansioso y de mal humor por un lado Natsu y Gray trataban de calmarlo haciendo comentarios para que este se tranquilizara y se riera, pero nada pasaba._

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede sesos de tornillo?-cuestiono Natsu al muchacho de ojos rojos.

-Gajeel ya me estoy aburriendo, ¿y si nos vamos a otro lugar?-comentó Gray.

-¡Idiotas!-dijo sin más.

_Por otro lado en uno de los cuartos en los que tenían para terminar de arreglarse estaba una peli azul ya lista con su lindo y sencillo vestido blanco el cual le llegaba por cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, no era tan llamativo pero lucia muy bien en ella, era pegado a su cuerpo dándole forma a toda la figura de su cuerpo mostrando lo bien formado que estaba, tenía manga larda pero no era gruesa si no de puro encaje con forma de floresillas, su cabello estaba totalmente recogido en una linda cebolla con uno que otro rulo y por enfrente su flequillo de siempre y a los costados unos rizos cayéndole, lucía muy bien esos zapatos de tacón plateados, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa pues su boda se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, tomo aire y se decidió a salir, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió dio un paso al frente, pero antes de salir uno de los empleados de ese lugar le entrego un sobre blanco diciéndole que era para ella, lo tomo y abrió para leer el contenido._

-Imposible…-dijo en un susurro poniendo una mano en su boca mientras leía cada palabra de aquel papel.

_Las personas comenzaban a preocuparse, y más Gajeel y Metalicana y por sobre todo Reina, esta última les pidió a su cuñado, sobrino y esposo que la esperaran y tuvieran paciencia, pues ella iría a ver qué era lo que pasaba con su sobrina, estos tres últimos trataron de calmarse pues el comenzar a escuchar los comentarios de preocupación los alteraba un poco más ¿y si había pasado algo?. Reina caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar, subió unas escaleras y doblo a la derecha, se supone que en ese cuarto estaba Juvia pero se sorprendió más al verla en una de las bancas de espera, se miraba devastada con la mirada entristecida y escondida atrás de su flequillo y soltando sollozos._

-Juvia, todos te estamos esperando ¿paso algo malo linda?.

-Se fue…-dijo en seco y con un hilo de voz tratando de que su voz no se escuchara más quebradiza-…Bora se fue tía…-por fin logro darle la cara a Reina, el poco maquillaje que recién tenía y la felicidad de hace unos momentos atrás estaban arruinados.

* * *

_**Hola!, chachos siente mucho la tardanza por actualizar!, pero bueno ando un poco de prisa espero que este capítulo les haya gustado a los que leen esta historia!, en fin sin más chachos se despide!**_

_**¡Chachos espera sus lindos reviews, aye!**_


	4. Incendio en el departamento

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En la sala donde se llevaría a cabo aquella ceremonia aún se encontraban las personas preguntándose por lo que pasaba con la pareja que se supone, se casarían. Metalicana estaba con los nervios de punta, ¿Qué sucedía?, se preguntaba constantemente mientras Música trataba de calmarlo un poco._

-¿Dónde se supone que están, porque Juvia y Bora no están presentes?-cuestionaba el hombre mayor de cabellos negros a Música, esperando como si él fuese a darle la respuesta, y bueno por otro lado Música lo comprendía un poco, estaba desesperado no sabía nada de su sobrina.

-Date un respiro, todo va a estar bien-decía Música- ya veraz que pronto todo va a est…dame un segundo-dijo tras tener su celular y ver que quien lo llamaba era Reina-¿Qué sucede?...¿¡que!?...sí está bien…se lo haré saber-seguía hablando por teléfono mientras volteaba hacía Metalicana, quien miraba de una manera muy intrigante a Música-aha, si…solo espero que lo tome con calma, sí claro, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber, okay nos vemos al rato-bloqueo su celular en señal de haber terminado la llamada.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Metalicana.

-Necesitas saber que lo que te voy a decir lo tienes que tomar con calma-dijo seriamente, pero volvió a articular palabra al ver que este otro iba a protestar-te lo está pidiendo de favor Reina.

-Está bien…-trato de relajarse un poco-hablemos a fuera-Música asintió y siguió al hombre de cabellos negros que iba para él jardín.

_Oh pero había alguien que estaba al pendiente de todo, obviamente Gajeel no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que decidió estar a la escucha de todo, puede que no lo demostrara físicamente, pero en realidad también estaba preocupado, ¿Dónde se había metido esa mujer?, ¿a última hora se habrá decidido no casar?_, _el pelinegro comenzó a aflojar y arrugar más de lo que ya estaba la pobre corbata que llevaba con su traje._

_Otro pelinegro estaba ya un tanto aburrido, pero bueno Gajeel les había pedido de favor poder asistir, pero en realidad no le gustaban este tipo de eventos, pero ya que le hacía._

-¿Diga?-contesto al instante su celular-¿Qué quieren ahora tú y Lyon?, es dije que hoy estaría ocupado…¿eh?...está bien hare lo que pueda-termino la llamada, miro alrededor para buscar a Gajeel pero ya no estaba, y bueno por último volteo a ver a Natsu-oye, dile a Gajeel que tuve que salir de urgencia-dijo con pesadez.

-¿A dónde vas?-le cuestiono Dragneel.

-Voy a dar una vuelta al edificio de los departamentos que tenemos, Silver y Lyon quieren que les dé una revisada a lo de la estructura una vez más.

-Bueno, ¡vuelves idiota!.

-Nos vemos de rato-se despidió y salió lo antes posible mientras desabrochaba unos botones de su camisa.

_Por otro lado, Reina se encontraba terminando de estacionar un auto en uno de esos estacionamientos subterráneos, apago el coche y dio una mirada a su sobrina, se miraba devastada y demacrada, sentada en posición fetal en el asiento, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla por el estado en el que estaba se miraba tan…indefensa…_

-Juvia…-atino a tocar su hombro, la nombrada no quería ni voltear a verla, se sentía ridícula, pero vamos estaban hablando de Reina, Juvia no tuvo opción y solo le dirigió una mirada que seguía opaca y vacía, pero un poco más tranquila-¿estas segura de que…

-Tía…no quiero hablar de eso…no quiero…ver a nadie…necesito estar sola…

-Pero necesito quedarme contigo, ¡no puedo dejarte sola!.

-Tía por favor…voy a estar bien sola…además…necesitas ir con mi tío y tu esposo…estoy segura de que mi tío se tranquilizara más si vas tú y le cuentas con calma lo sucedido…

-¿No puedo contigo cierto?-le dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli azul-...bueno…es comprensible…necesitas tiempo para ti…por favor piensa bien las cosas y por favor no vayas a cometer una tontería…-se alejó un poco de Juvia para verla a la cara-por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme…

-Claro tía.

-Bueno yo me v…-miró su celular que estaba timbrando-Música y Metalicana están llamando, por favor no dudes en llamarme-termino de decirle mientras la volvía abrazar y la soltaba lentamente, no quería dejar a su sobrina sola, pero comprendía que Juvia necesitaba algo de espacio, así que no queriendo termino por subir al auto y ponerse en marcha.

_Para suerte de Juvia, gracias a Reina por estacionarse en el subterráneo, así nadie en la entrada del edificio la vería en ese estado, por lo cual solo tendría que tomar el elevador e ir al departamento, camino unos pocos metros hasta que llego al elevador y presiono el botón y se dedicó a esperar hasta que este abrió dándole paso a que entrara. Después de unos cuantos pisos llego al que le correspondía, camino un poco por el pasillo dando vuelta hasta que quedó frente a una puerta, saco una llave y giro la perilla, al entrar encendió la luz, olvidando cerrar la puerta dios unos pasos más y miro alrededor, la sala estaba completamente llena de regalos con papel plateado y blanco, los adecuados para las bodas, y parte de la cocineta también estaba tupida de regalos, suspiro pesadamente y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y ahí estaba de nuevo ese reflejo tan _

_demacrado, con el maquillaje completamente estropeado y sus ojos hinchados, se empezó a sacar de a poco el vestido sencillo, con encaje de color blanco y que iba ajustado al cuerpo hasta que lo dejo completamente en el suelo, dejo los tacones plateados de lado y al cerrar la puerta del baño termino de quitarse ese peinado, abrió las llaves, entro a la tina y esperaba a que esta se llenara de agua._

-¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas a Juvia?-se cuestionaba a sí misma mientras se sumergía más al agua-¿Qué hizo Juvia mal?.

_Tras terminar de decir esas palabras, la peli azul termino de enjuagarse y lavarse el cabello, salió de la tina y tomo su toalla para secarse y una de las batas de baño mientras salía de este y recogía el vestido del suelo, se dirigía al cuarto lanzo el vestido a la cama, dejo su cabello suelto porque aún estaba mojado, se puso a buscar algo de ropa entre los roperos logrando encontrar un pants color gris claro de los que usaba para andar cómoda en la casa, una blusa de tirantes, encima un suéter sencillo color celeste y por último unas pantuflas. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, abrió curiosamente uno de los cajones de la cocina y encontró un encendedor, ¿había uno?, la última vez que vino no recuerda haber dejado uno…bueno eso ya fue, miro por unos segundo más el encendedor y luego la estufa._

-Juvia ya no quiere seguir así…

* * *

-Señor aquí tiene los informes del mes pasado-dijo un hombre un poco mayor de edad entregando unos folders.

-Te he dicho que dejes las formalidades de llamarme señor, solo dime Gray, ¿entendido?-contestó mientras tomaba los folders que se le eran entregados y se recargaba en la pared de la oficina y les daba una leída-¿vienen incluidos los de meses pasados que hicieron Lyon y Silver?.

-Sí joven, todo debe estar ahí tal como lo piden siempre.

-Bueno está bien-se enderezó, guardo bajo llave los folders y camino en dirección a la puerta con intenciones de irse-ya me voy, tengo un compromiso pendiente…en todo caso si necesitan algo más llámenme al celular ¿sí?.

-Claro joven Fullbuster-ante eso último Gray volvió a despedirse y cuando iba a abrir la puerta está se abrió de golpe dejando ver a otro hombre un poco más joven que el otro señor, esté venía agitado como si hubiese bajado o subido muchas escaleras.

-¡Señor, que bueno que se encuentra aquí!-dijo con falta de aire el otro hombre.

-¿Por qué entraste así, que es lo que sucede?-cuestiono curioso Fullbuster.

-Es que, estaba haciendo mi revisión diaria, todo estaba bien tranquilo, pero empezaron a escucharse ruidos adentro, cajas dejando ser caídas al suelo, cosas de vidrió quebrándose y demás, pero no alcance a llegar a ver porque preferí venir a avisarle a usted ya que supe que andaba por estos rumbos-termino de decir mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo.

_Sin antes pensárselo Gray salió corriendo de la oficina y empezó a subir corriendo las escaleras, recordando lo que le dijeron los empleados que esos ruidos provenían de uno de los últimos pisos, y claro era cierto aun no llegaba a dicho piso y se escuchaban las cosas caer, pero empezó a correr más rápido al escuchar la alarma de incendios, ¿¡qué clase de mente enferma vivía en sus departamentos!?, pensaba mientras al fin llegaba a dicho piso y departamento, miro a ambos lados y no había nada más que el ruido de esas cosas cayendo y ahora la alarma de incendios, tomo un extintor de los que había en cada piso y para suerte de él la puerta estaba abierta, entro con cuidado al departamento viendo él desastre que había por toda la cala y cocina, ¿se habrían metido a robar?, pensaba él hasta que un olor a algo quemándose le llamó la atención y siguió tal aroma entrando a la habitación de dónde provenía, llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver algo quemándose en la cama y una chica al lado viendo como si nada pasara, entonces como auto reflejo actuó rápidamente al ver que la muchacha tenía intenciones de acercarse a esa cama, ¿Qué quería suicidarse?, justo antes de que ella tocara alguna de las flamas él quito el ganchito del extintor y lo roció sobre el fuego._

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que te pasa!?-se voltio la muchacha dándole la cara al causante de apagar ese incendio.

-¿¡Que te pasa a ti!?-le grito tomándola por los hombros-¿¡Porque estas provocando un incendio!?.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-se quejó la muchacha-además…¿¡quién te dejo entrar al departamento!?.

-La puerta estaba abierta y…¿Por qué tienes tanto mugrero?-cuestiono de mala gana al ver todo el desastre de la sala y cocina.

-Porque…-antes de responder la muchacha miró bien al joven-¡Tú!-le grito señalándolo.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido hasta que vio más detalladamente a la muchacha que tenía frente a él-¡eh, tú, no me señales!.

-¡Pervertido!.

-¡Fue un accidente!.

-¡Déjame sola!-gritaba mientras lo empujaba fuera del departamento, pero era casi imposible moverlo pues era demasiado alto-¡vete! ¿¡que nadie entiende que quiero estar sola!?-dijo de manera molesta tratando de fingir molestia pero fue en vano al sentir algo que corría por sus mejillas y de sabor salado.

-O-oye, ya te he dicho que fue un accidente…¿¡Porque lloras!?-entro en crisis de pánico, oh si, Gray Fullbuster tenía una debilidad irrompible cuando las mujeres lloraban.

-N-nada…solo…solo quiero estar sola-dijo la peli azul al fin sacando al pelinegro del departamento y echándole seguro a la puerta.

-¡Oye, ábreme la puerta!-no obtuvo respuesta-mira…estoy llegando a mi limite muy rápido, y eso es poco usual…¿entiendes?, si no abres la puerta la voy a tumbar-siguió sin obtener respuesta.

-Uno…-y nada…-dos…-sigue igual…-tre…

-¿¡Que quiere, porque no me deja sola!?-abrió la puerta de golpe, tomando levemente por sorpresa al muchacho de cabellos negros-si vas a entrar, entra de una vez.

_Gray no se negó y se dispuso a entrar, bueno…algún tipo de impulso desconocido lo obligo, pues conociéndose el mismo desde el momento en que la muchacha peli azul lo saco del departamento se hubiera ido, pero al verla llorar sintió un vuelco en su interior, lo ignoro de mientras, ahora por alguna razón desconocida quería saber qué era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué se puso a destruir todo?. Siguió a la muchacha al cuarto donde se encontraban hace rato, él no dijo nada y solo se quedó observando a ver que hacía._

-¿Por qué quemabas ese vestido?-cuestiono secamente mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-No es de su incumbencia-dijo a secas mientras volvía a tomar el vestido con todas las intenciones de volverlo a incendiar.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-la paro nuevamente quitándole el encendedor y sosteniendo con la otra mano la muñeca de la muchacha-¿Por qué haces eso?.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-la paro nuevamente quitándole el encendedor y sosteniendo con la otra mano la muñeca de la muchacha-¿Por qué haces eso?.

_Juvia lo miro expectante, ¿Por qué nadie entendía que ella solo quería estar sola?, ella se dejó caer de sentón en la cama, rodo sus ojos a otro lado que no fuera aquel muchacho, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser el pervertido de los hielos?. Gray por otra parte la miraba esperando a que le diera algún tipo de respuesta pero solo obtenía a cambio intentos de contener sollozos, la miró un poco mejor y volvió a notar la hinchazón en sus ojos, posiblemente algún capricho no obtuvo y por eso estaba así ¿no?._

-Oye no sé qué es lo que te haya pasado como para que estés de ese humor pero…-daba gracias al que estuviera por allá arriba de que ella lo interrumpiera, pues no era tan bueno dando consejos y más a las mujeres.

-Mi no…ex-novio no llego a la ceremonia donde nos casaríamos…-si Gray dijera que no se sorprendió estaría mintiendo, pero obviamente ante su orgullo varonil él no iba a dejar notarlo así que dejo que ella continuara-él muy cobarde no tuvo el atrevimiento de decírmelo en persona-Gray seguía poniendo atención a sus palabras, _"se está conteniendo mucho para no llorar frente a mí" _pensaba Fullbuster-cuando iba a dirigirme al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia un empleado del lugar me dio una carta dirigida para mi…en esa carta solo decía que no iba a casarse conmigo…y…-su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y vio que era una llamada de Reina, iba a rechazarla pero recordó que si no era Reina, sería Gajeel quien la llamara…y no estaba de todos los ánimos para escuchar los reclamos de Gajeel-¿tía?...sí…aha, estoy bien…no en serio…dile a mi tío y a él que estoy bien…iré para haya en un rato…tengo que hablar con mi tío…aha…sí…

_-"Ahora que lo menciona…¿Cómo estará todo en la boda de la prima de Gajeel?"-_pensaba Gray mientras la muchacha peli azul seguía atendiendo el celular-¿sucede algo?-le cuestiono al ver que guardaba el celular.

-Debo regresar…-dijo desganadamente.

-Adelante, pero en ese estado en el que estás no creo que sea…¿¡pero qué le pasa dejándome hablando solo!?.

_Juvia salió lo más rápido que pudo del departamento, tomo el elevador y a unos cuantos pisos más se detuvo y bajo las escaleras, salió del edificio, pareciera que el clima se puso de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, al contrario de cómo estaba hace rato soleado y despejado, ahora estaba nublado, fresco y con amenaza de que en cualquier momento fuera a llover, fue sacada de su trance al escuchar el pito de un carro, ¡dios iba a morir!._

-¡Cuidado!-fue lo único que escucho la peli azul después de sentir que era jalada de su brazo-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?.

-_"¿Juvia no fue atropellada?"-_abrió sus ojos al sentir algo duro y blando a la vez-¿eh?...¡Tú de nuevo!-grito apartándose del pelinegro-¿¡Porque me estas siguiendo!?.

-Cualquiera lo haría al verte en ese estado, solo mírate no estás para nada bien-soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez, ni Gray mismo se creía lo que iba a decir-te llevare a tu casa.

-Puedo ir sola.

-No, no puedes.

-Como quieras-comento Juvia mientras comenzaba a caminar, miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio que el muchacho de cabello negro venía atrás de ella-_"¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto, porque no deja a Juvia en paz?"-_pensaba para sí misma la peli azul.

-_"Pero que mujer tan rara, necia y testaruda, ¿Qué no ve que en ese estado no coordina del todo bien?"-_pensaba para sí mismo pero su celular volvió a sonar, rogaba porque no fuera ninguno de sus hermanos, bueno por lo menos era Natsu-¿Qué quieres rosadito?-cuestiono mientras se detenía un poco sin perder de vista a la peli azul que iba solo a unos pasos al frente de él-¿eeh?, se me atravesó algo, si , si en un momento voy…-se quedó callado por unos segundos al ver que la peli azul se había detenido estando de espaldas, en cambio ella al sentir que alguien estaba atrás volteo, y la vio de nuevo como en un principio, con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, conteniendo inútilmente los sollozos y suplicándole con la mirada que no la dejara sola-en un rato voy para haya…no hagan nada sin mi…-colgó la llamada y miro nuevamente a la peli azul-¿Qué sucede?-ella negó con la cabeza y solo lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar, ella pensó en un principio que él se negaría, pero no fue así, incluso el mismo Gray estaba sorprendido por tal acción de la muchacha, él estaba seguro que si hubiera sido otra al instante se hubiera soltado de aquel agarre que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no…de nuevo ese vuelco en su interior se hizo presente al ver a los ojos de la muchacha.

_Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, no se decían nada, en momentos cruzaban la mirada y ambos se iban mirando de reojo y después volteaban en direcciones opuestas._

-Oye yo quería decirte que…

-¡Ahí estas!-grito de manera preocupada una mujer de cabellos verdes, Reina quien fue corriendo al instante para estar al lado de Juvia-¿estás bien, no te paso nada?.

-E-estoy bien…tranquila tía, gracias por preocuparte-miró a la mujer de cabello verde y su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a menos de media cuadra de su casa-¿Cómo están ellos?.

-Tu tío está un poco más tranquilo…me costó trabajo convencerlo, pero al final pude y…-miró a Gray-¿y tú eres…?.

-Gray, Gray Fullbuster-se presentó extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Reina.

-Un gusto, Reina…-miró a Juvia-querida, si quieres ve a la casa…tu tío quiere verte, está muy preocupado por ti.

-Sí-la muchacha asintió y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo un poco y se voltio para ver al pelinegro-gracias, Gray…-volvió a tomar su camino pasando unas cuantas casa más hasta que llego a la suya.

-Te agradezco que hayas ofrecido a traer a mi sobrina hasta su casa…en verdad ha sido un día muy difícil para ella-dijo amablemente Reina.

-Eh…no fue nada…solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera echo-dijo Gray, _"En realidad yo no hubiera hecho nada pero…¿Qué me paso en ese momento?", _pensaba para sí mismo_._

-En serio, si no hubieras traído a Juvia en estos momentos mi hermano se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiese recurrido a la policía…muchas gracias, eres un buen chico Gray-sonrió.

-Eh…sí…bueno…yo…debo irme...quede de verme con unos amigos y ya voy tarde.

-Claro, un placer conocerte-se despidió Reina, mientras Gray tomaba otro camino.

_Mientras en uno de los bares al aire libre que había en una de las plazas cerca se encontraban Natsu y Gajeel._

-¿En dónde dijiste que se metió ese idiota?-mascullo Gajeel.

-No sé, dijo que uno de sus hermanos le llamo pidiéndole de favor que fuera a checar algo a los departamentos, dijo que ya venía para áca…¡oye!...¿aún no traen nuestra orden de alitas?.

-No aún no…cómo sea espero que llegue ya-comento Redfox.

-Ya sé que me extrañaron nenas.

-¡Idiota!-gritaron Gajeel y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido stripper?.

-¿No te dijo Natsu que se me presento un inconveniente con los idiotas de mis hermanos?.

-Sí…¿Qué paso?.

-Nada, los idiotas olvidaron revisar unas estructuras del edificio y el papeleo de estos últimos meses-comentaba Fullbuster mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y miraba el menú del bar-¿ordenaron alitas lemonpepper?.

-No solo las búfalo-contestó Natsu-no las ordenamos porque pensamos que tardaría más.

-Aquí tiene su orden de búfalo wings-dijo una de las meseras del lugar-¿desean algo más para ordenar?.

-Tráeme una orden de alitas lemonpepper y…una cerveza.

-Claro, enseguida traemos su orden-se retiró la mesera.

-Claro, enseguida traemos su orden-se retiró la mesera.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?-cuestiono Gray mientras comía de la botana que había en la mesa.

-Tengo que decirles algo-habló Natsu, los otros dos lo miraron con curiosidad-me llego una carta.

-¿De suspensión?.

-¿Te echaron de la universidad?.

-No, ¡idiotas!...es de Lisann…-no término de decir nada porque Gajeel y Gray soltaron un tremendo "¿¡Que!?"-tranquilos…la verdad no sé qué quiera…solo me mando la carta preguntándome como me encontraba y mandando saludos para todos los demás.

-Esto es un mal presagio, ¿Qué tal si regresa?-comento Gray.

-La verdad no lo creo.

-Pues quien sabe-comentaba Gajeel-si la boda de mi prima se canceló, muchas cosas más pueden llegar a pasar.

_Gray al escuchar "la boda de mi prima se canceló" no pudo evitar atragantarse con un cacahuate que iba a comer, carraspeo un poco la garganta mientras recuperaba la compostura, su orden de alitas y su cerveza ya habían llegado, y volvieron a platicar._

-Así que…¿la boda se canceló eh?.

-Sí, aun no sé lo que pasó, solo sé que el imbécil dejo un recado diciendo que no iba a casarse.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono Gray con algo de curiosidad, _"¿Qué tanta probabilidad hay?...bueno…muchas bodas se cancelan no creo que ella…" _pensaba para sí mismo nuevamente_._

**_To_**_ be continued..._

* * *

**_¡H_**_olo!~, chachos reportando update :D, bueno trate de hacerlo un poco más largo, y...un poco de Gruvia pa la banda (?), no se que más decir...solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo~, so ya...en el próximo capítulo indicios de NaLu y un poco de Gale, digo un poco porque quiero hacer un capítulo para cada pareja, el Jerza se dará a conocer como dentro de unos dos o tres capítulos más C:, en fin...me retiro :D._

**_Ch_**_achos._


	5. Nuevo ambiente

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_Capítulo V._**

**_.  
._**

_Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel suceso de la boda cancelada y el incidente en el apartamento, durante esas dos semanas Juvia fue la comidilla en la universidad de Phantom, algo que aunque no lo demostrara Gajeel no lo soporto más e indujo a Juvia a que se cambiara ya, ahora se encontraba inscrita en Fairy Tail y al día siguiente iniciaría sus clases ahí para terminar su carrera._

-¿Estás mujer?-cuestionaba Gajeel tocando la puerta del cuarto de Juvia, un "pasa" fue lo que escuchó y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza y viendo dentro del cuarto buscando a Juvia dado que no la encontraba-¿Dónde carajos estas mujer?.

-¡Juvia está aquí!-se escuchó su voz dentro del closet de la habitación.

-Debí suponerlo-se asomó Gajeel en el closet- ¿Qué haces mujer?.

-Estoy buscando que debería usar para mi primer día mañana en la universidad.

-Tche-chasqueo la lengua Redfox- solo ve como tú quieras y cómo te sientas cómoda, recuerda que mañana nos iremos temprano-Juvia lo miro con confusión-mañana hay una ceremonia en honor a la fundadora de la universidad.

-Oh ya veo…bueno entonces Juvia tomara tú consejo Gajeel-sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo a su primo, lo cual a Redfox lo tomo por sorpresa- gracias por preocuparte.

-¿¡Quien dijo que estoy preocupado!?-grito con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lugar y ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de Juvia- solo…mañana no te despegues de mi ¿entiendes?-

-¡Sí!.

_La noche paso tan rápido que a la mañana siguiente Gajeel y Juvia sentían que les hacían falta ocho horas más de descanso, ambos al salir de sus habitaciones se encontraron en el pasillo por lo que decidieron bajar a desayunar encontrándose con Metalicana, Ángel y Reina quienes ya estaban terminando de desayunar, Reina solo sonrió ampliamente a sus dos sobrinos y Metalicana les dedico un buenos días, y Ángel…bueno ella solo se disponía a almorzar._

-Veo que aún les hace falta sueño ¿eh?-concluyo Metalicana al ver a su hijo y sobrina en un estado sumamente somnoliento.

-Deja de decir tonterías viejo-comento Gajeel con su cabeza recostada en el comedor y sus ojeras muy marcadas.

-¡Respeto que soy tu padre mocoso!-acoto de una manera graciosa el hombre mayor.

-¿Y tú Juvia?-cuestiono Reina a la peli azul- debes de estar nerviosa y ansiosa ¿ah?.

-Estoy bien tía -sonrió- ¿¡cómo crees!?, ¡estoy de perfecto humor y lista para un nuevo ambiente!.

-¿Nuevo ambiente? -cuestiono Ángel al momento de dejar su plato en la mesa y mirar de reojo a Juvia, Reina y la peli azul solo intercambiaron miradas, Gajeel siguió desayunando y Metalicana aflojaba un poco el nudo de su corbata- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuevo ambiente"?-cuestiono de manera demandante.

-Bueno, Ángel…veras…-Metalicana carraspeo un poco.

-No es algo importante, solo me cambie de universidad-comento Juvia viendo en la situación que estaba su tío.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Cómo!?-miró a Metalicana con reproche- ¿¡Porque nadie me dijo nada!?.

-¡Hay Jesucristo!-se hizo presente la voz de Reina rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado-¿¡Ya vieron la hora!?, ¡se hace tarde!.

_Gajeel y Juvia que captaron lo que Reina quería decir, al instante se levantaron de sus lugares y se despidieron de Metalicana y Reina, agradeciendo internamente a su tía ambos, aunque Gajeel no lo reconociera en verdad se lo agradecía a la loca que tenía por tía, sí que los salvo de escuchar los fastidiosos gritos de Ángel, y bueno la nombrada al final también opto por irse molesta dejando solos a Metalicana y Reina._

-Deberías ser más severo con esa muchacha-comentó Reina al ver a Metalicana deshacerse de su corbata.

-Lo he intentado, pero simplemente…no puedo…

-Quien diría que detrás de toda esa facha de fortachón metalero, hay una almohada llena de finas plumitas de ganso, primito~-comentó burlonamente la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-¡Cierra la boca Reina!-reprocho infantilmente.

_Mientras tanto en la universidad Fairy Tail, era amplia y llena de bellos jardines e infinidad de edificios los cuales eran salones de clase, bibliotecas, cafeterías y cada área de distintas carreras. En una de los jardines centrales en una pequeña banca que estaba bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol, se encontraba una chica de mediana estatura y figura sumamente envidiable para cualquier mujer, ella era dueña de una cabellera color rubio natural y de unos hermosos y _ e_xpresivos ojos color chocolate, estaba sentada escuchando música de su ipod y como si estuviera en espera de alguien ya que miraba para la entrada con algo de frecuencia._

-¡Hey, Lucy!-se escuchó un grito que la rubia conocía a la perfección, no tenía que voltear a buscar al dueño de esa voz pues que sabía de memoria quien era.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Natsu?-cuestiono la rubia, viendo al pelirrosado que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Buen día!-saludo enérgicamente mientras se estiraba un poco-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Esperaba a que llegara alguno de ustedes-comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿y tú?-Natsu la miró confundido y ella suspiro pesadamente-quiero decir que has llegado temprano Natsu.

-¡Oh!...bueno veras…-comenzó a rascarse la nuca, algo que lo hacía ver sumamente cómico y tierno- ni yo mismo lo sé, solo desperté temprano y veme aquí haha.

-¿Enserió el señor "llego tarde a clases" todos los días llego temprano hoy?-se escuchó una tercera voz con algo de arrogancia y burla, Natsu no dudo en girarse y mirarlo de mala gana.

-Buenos días Gray~-saludo amablemente la rubia.

-¿¡Que hay de malo con que llegue temprano!?-cuestiono Natsu al recién llegado.

-No sé-contesto como si nada viendo hacía otro lado.

-¿Han pensado que por la causa de que Natsu llegue temprano, podría pasar algo nuevo o bueno?-cuestiono divertida Lucy.

-Podrían pensar en eso, pero no…el princeso de hielo luego luego llega a atacarme-reprocho el pelirrosado.

-¿Saben?, olvide que tenía que llegar temprano al edificio de arquitectura, los veo más de rato en la cafetería-dijo Gray restando importancia al comentario mal reprochado de Natsu.

-¡No escaparas de mi princeso helado!-gritaba Dragneel mientras veía a su amigo y rival irse.

-¿Siempre tienen que ser así todas mis mañanas?-se cuestionó así misma Lucy en forma de lamento, puesto que todos los días eran así, Natsu y Gray peleando sin parar, o bueno eso hasta que Erza se hacía presente, pero últimamente se ha desaparecido un poco y solo se le ve con ellos a la hora de la comida.

-¿Cuándo va ser el día en que dejes de llorar caprichosamente coneja?-cuestiono otra voz que conocían Lucy y Natsu.

-Un "buenos días" no estaría mal para empezar Gajeel-reprocho Lucy cruzada de brazos y viendo de mala gana al nombrado, pero después su vista se posó en la peli azul que estaba detrás de Redfox-¿uhmm?, oye Gajeel ¿qui…

-¡Sesos de tornillo!-se hizo presente un grito de Natsu el cual recibió con un puñetazo en la cara a Redfox, el cual fue a dar al suelo de sentón.

-¡Gajeel!-grito con algo de preocupación la peli azul que lo acompañaba, mientras se inclinaba para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Natsu!-grito Lucy como si estuviera regañando a un niño de cinco años por la acción de Natsu.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas te pasa Salamander!?-bramo Redfox molesto, mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Juvia.

-Discúlpame-dijo Natsu rascándose la nuca- no pensé que vendrías acompañado por algu…-vio a la peli azul y corrió hasta estar frente a ella, esa acción Lucy no la paso por alto, pero se aguantó a decir algo, pues tenía curiosidad de saber quien acompañaba a Gajeel y más aún…¿¡porque Natsu la conocía!?- ¿eres Juvia cierto?-cuestiono alegremente.

-¿Eh?...s-sí…-dijo con algo de pena la peli azul.

-¡Yeah!, ¿eso quiere decir que ya estas oficialmente el Fairy Tail cierto?-Juvia asintió- ¡Genial, bienvenida a Fairy Tail!-grito animadamente mientras le daba un abrazo a la peli azul, la cual se sonrojo de sobremanera por tal acción de Natsu.

-¡Despacio Salamander!-grito Gajeel quitando a Juvia del sorpresivo abrazo que recibió por parte de Natsu.

-¡Solo le daba la bienvenida!-se quejó el pelirrosa.

-¡Esa no es la mejor manera Natsu!-grito Lucy, miró a Juvia con cara de pocos amigos, pero aun así fue amable-mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Juvia…Juvia Lockser-saludo apenada, estrecho su mano con la de la rubia.

-¿Y tú eres...?-volvió a cuestionar Hearfilia.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo!-grito animadamente Dragneel, pero esta vez sin abrazos- ¿en qué curso iras?.

-Pues…retomare los mismos grados que llevaba en la anterior universidad, en diseño gráfico-comento amablemente la peli azul que se pegó un poco más al lado de Gajeel.

-¿Serás diseñadora?-cuestiono de nuevo Lucy-¡eso es genial!, en un futuro podrías ayudarme con algunas ediciones para las portadas de mis futuros libros~.

-¿Eh?...¿serás escritora?-cuestiono Juvia, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Lucy- eso es genial, con mucho gusto te ayudare con los diseños para las portadas de tus libros-sonrió, miro la hora en su teléfono-¡es tarde y mi clase empieza en quince minutos!.

-No pasara nada si llegas tarde-comento Natsu-después de todo eres nueva.

-Sí, él problema es que ella no conoce todas las áreas de la universidad, salamandra idiota.

-¿¡Quieres pelear Gajeel!?, porque si es así adelante que ¡me han dejado encendido anteriormente!.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-grito Lucy, Juvia solo reía divertida por el comportamiento de su primo y su amigo, a pesar de ser universitarios se comportaban como unos mocosos de secundaria.

-Cierto, yo te llevaré a tu edificio de clases mujer-comento Gajeel tomando de la muñeca a Juvia mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Hey, no te olvides de invitarla a la comida con nosotros idiota!-grito Gajeel, el cual se detuvo en seco y se acercó a Natsu a una distancia con la cual chocaban sus caras y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Mira Salamander…-dijo con una voz tan tenebrosa como cuando recién ingreso a la universidad esa-es mi prima, yo que tú tenía cuidado con tus acciones-comento eso ultimo viendo de reojo a la rubia y Natsu lo miraba confundido, ¿su acciones y lo que decía?, ¿acaso estaba mal en darle la bienvenida a la prima de su mejor amigo?, Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Gajeel ya no estaba y se miraba a lo lejos que iba caminando con Juvia, dando miradas matonas a los curiosos que en su mayoría eran hombres.

-Ese idiota, ¿¡Que le pasa!?.

-Pues es obvio Natsu-comento Lucy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero vamos está hablando con Natsu-tiene celos de primo no me digas que…¿no lo notaste?-el pelirrosa negó.

-A decir verdad no lo entiendo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen-comento despreocupadamente la rubia, pero con algo de molestia en la voz, y él seguía sin entender-¡no seas tonto!, ese dicho de "a la prima se le arrima", ¡idiota!.

-Ahh…-dijo captando la situación-¿¡eeeehh!?, ¡pero a mí ni me gusta su prima!...si es linda y todo eso pero, ¡no me gusta, solo fui amable!.

-Pues por tus acciones cualquiera hubiera pensado en otra cosa-comento con un deje de molestia que al principio no era notorio para Natsu, pero poco a poco empezaba a notársele a la rubia.

-Y dime…¿te molesto en la forma en la que actué, Luce?-cuestiono con malicia Dragneel, y para la rubia…bueno la pregunta la tomo de sorpresa era como un balde de agua sumamente helada.

-¡Ehh!, ¿¡Porque debería!?, ¡Claro que no me molesto, en absoluto!-negó moviendo sus manos rotundamente con su rostro sonrojado, lo cual empezaba a tornarse divertido para Natsu-¡ahí mira la hora, es tarde y ya voy tarde a mí clase!-fingió viendo la hora en su reloj-¡nos vemos a la hora de la comida Natsu!-grito mientras se iba corriendo del lugar.

_Mientras tanto Gajeel se encontraba guiando a Juvia a el edificio donde llevaría sus clases, no antes sin darles miradas matonas a los curiosos, algo que le causaba gracia a la peli azul, puesto que aunque Gajeel lo negara, era obvio que se preocupaba por ella, pronto se detuvieron en un edificio alto y Gajeel tomo la palabra._

-Hasta aquí llego mujer, está es la área donde llevaras todas tus clases, el edificio anterior que pasamos era la cafetería, espero que hayas memorizado el camino, a la hora de la comida ve a la cafetería y donde veas que hay más ruido, es ahí donde me encuentro.

-Sí Gajeel, y no te preocupes que si memorice el caminó-sonrió-ahora si quieres aquí ya prosigo yo sola, además de que tú debes ir tarde ya a tu clase.

-Sí como sea-se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar-si hay algún problema no dudes en llamarme mujer-termino de decir viéndola de reojo mientras que ahora sí se iba dejando sola a su prima.

_Juvia al ver que Gajeel ya no estaba tanto a su vista se giró y miro alrededor, vaya que el lugar era bonito, bueno toda la universidad lo era, o al menos lo que ya había visto, y las personas se miraban agradables, todos eran rostros nuevos y lo mejor es que allí nadie le iba a estar recordando lo que le paso hace dos semanas, puesto que aunque no lo dejara notar detrás de esa faceta de amabilidad y alegría, aun le dolía el hecho de que Bora la haya dejado plantada en un día muy importante, sacudió su cabeza y golpeo levemente sus mejillas mientras soltaba un suspiro._

_-"Juvia debe estar tranquila y ya no debe pensar en esas cosas que solo hacen más daño a Juvia"-pensaba para sí misma la peli azul mientras entraba al edificio y miraba como era por dentro, sí que era bonito y espacioso, sin mencionar que había más pisos por subir y al centro se encontraba una pequeña fuente con varios alumnos alrededor, pues algunos se encontraban en clases ya, miro nuevamente la hora en su celular, después una hora guía que era de la escuela y parte de su horario de clases, comenzó a caminar, faltaban cinco minutos para su clase y su salón era en el segundo piso así que tenía que subir escaleras, vio que de pronto la cantidad de alumnos comenzó a aumentar por lo que decidió caminar algo rápido pero con cuidado en las escaleras, eran tantos los alumnos que parecía un enorme mar del cual no podía salir, hasta que vio una pequeña salida y aprovecho para salir, empujando a uno que otro alumno sin darse cuenta, hasta que salió-"¡Juvia lo hizo!...bien ahora a buscar mi salón…"-termino de pensar mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo para dar vuelta en la próxima esquina. Del otro lado del pasillo en la esquina que iba a dar vuelta Juvia, se encontraba caminando una persona que iba por decirlo casi distraída por ir hablando por celular._

-¿Me llamas justo cuando dejo tú salón de clases y voy rumbo a mi próxima clase?...sí sí lo que sea, ¿para qué me lo pides si puedes ir tú mismo?...-suspiro pesadamente mientras se aproximaba a dar vuelta en la esquina-está bien, pero solo no me pongas gorro entre clases, ¿entiendes?...sí yo le aviso al imbe…-no termino de hablar dado que se impactó con una persona más y por ir de distraído su celular cayó al suelo-¿Quieres fijarte por donde vas o es que acaso eres ciego?-cuestiono de mala gana mientras se inclinaba a recoger su móvil, pero al mismo tiempo la otra persona se inclinaba para recoger algo que había caído ocasionando un golpe de frentes haciendo a ambos quejarse por el golpe mientras se sobaban la zona que fue afectada por el impacto.

-De verdad lo siento-se disculpó mientras seguía sobando su frente- no vi que venías por ir buscando un salón de clases que se supone que esta por aquí.

-Cómo sea-dijo de mala gana, bajando un poco la vista para ver a la persona con la que choco, llevándose una sorpresa al ver una cabellera ondulada color celeste acompañada de una muchacha de piel de porcelana-no…¿¡Tú!?-grito, era una suerte que el pasillo estuviera solo, puesto que si estuviera lleno de gente ni el "¿¡Tú!?" le hubiera dicho.

-¿Eh?-expreso confundida la peli azul hasta que alzo su vista encontrándose con una cabellera alborotada color negra y unos ojos grises-¡Tú!-le grito señalándolo con el dedo-¿Qué siempre me voy a estar topando contigo?-cuestiono de mala gana.

-Lo mismo digo-comento el pelinegro, el cual la miro detenidamente viendo que en su mano sostenía unas hojas que una era el mapa de la universidad y en la otra decía "horario"-¿eres nueva aquí?.

-No te importaría-contestó la peli azul.

-¿Así me hablas después de lo del otro día?-le contesto arrogante el pelinegro, pero al ver como la expresión de la peli azul cambiaba a una de decepción, sintió esa opresión en su pecho que no sentía desde hace dos semanas, bufo molesto y rodo los ojos-Gray Fullbuster-dijo extendiendo su mano, puesto que aún de tener dos encuentros con ella nunca se presentó.

-Juvia Lockser-respondió de mala gana al saludo estrechando su mano con Fullbuster-ahora si me disculpas, voy tarde a clase-termino de decir pasando por un lado del pelinegro mientras que este la miraba de reojo y solo miraba su andar y su cabello revoloteando de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba la peli azul, hasta que olvido que aún no colgaba la llamada y atendió su celular escuchando un "¿Qué sucedió?" por la bocina.

-No era nada importante-dijo seco-sí, si ya te dije que yo le aviso al imbécil de Lyon-colgó la llamada y volvió a tomar su camino-_"¿con que Juvia Lockser?, bueno…veremos como te va aquí en Fairy Tail."-pensaba para sí mismo el pelinegro._

_._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**¡Holo!~, ¿cuanto sin actualizar?, hehe sorry, en fin ya volví con el sig cap y así espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus reviews, y mas que un "cuelga ya el otro cap" espero que comenten y den sus puntos de vista, para ver si hay algo que pueda cambiar o mejorar, en fin, ¿ya leyeron el manga 386?, yo me lo leí en ingles y minutos despues salio al español xD, me quede picada y más aun por el siguiente cap que se llamara "Father and Son" -los spoile con el nombre- LOL, pero ya es algo que todos queríamos saber y así, so ya me retiro, espero sus buenos reviews y así.**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


End file.
